Movies, radio, television, and the like are much the same today as they were 25 years ago, typically delivering audio and/or video content such that each viewer or listener is exposed to roughly the same sensory experience. Technology has changed-televisions have higher resolutions, improved audio, and larger screens—however, the experience of watching television is much the same.
That is not to say that the television viewing experience has not changed at all. Devices, such as the digital video recorder, have enabled audiences to easily record programming for later viewing. This allows viewers more control over their program selection, as well as the ability to fast forward, rewind, or otherwise navigate through recorded programming. For example, a viewer may fast-forward through a commercial or other portion of a recorded program. Though the controls and interfaces are different, a digital video record merely reproduces the conventional television program in the manner that it was broadcasted or otherwise delivered to the digital video recorder. Thus, while the control experience may exhibit substantial improvements, the viewing experience is largely the same; little has been done to enhance or improve the audience's sensory experience. Thus, it is desirable to enhance the viewing experience of sensory works.
Additionally, the use of mobile devices such as cell phones, personal digital assistants, laptops, programmable remote controls, portable gaming platforms, and the like, has become prevalent. These devices are capable of displaying (or otherwise presenting) information to a user, and are widely carried and used by television, movie, and radio audiences, and the like. Many such devises are Internet-enabled, capable of fetching and displaying text and/or multimedia content. This disclosure discusses various techniques to use ancillary devices (such as, mobile devices and the like) to enhance the playback of sensory works.